Holly Who?
by horseluvr4evr
Summary: Harry Potter has a living witch relatve. How will they affect his life?
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

_Summary: Harry Potter has a living witch relative? Who?_

Two men in dark, long robes walked up to a small librarian's desk.

"Where is she?"

"Try the adventure section."

In the back of the library lay the adventure section. With in the adventure section lay a girl, slender and wore bottle cap glasses and had her hair in braids.

"Holly Potter?"

A slender pointer finger was struck into the air.

Her face was hidden behind a thick, French novel.

"Ehhem."

"What?" she said looking up, her eyes still skimming the page.

"Are you Holly Potter?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said with an American accent.

"You're coming with us."

"As long as I can bring this, I'm fine with that," she held up the book. As she got up, the men notice that she was into her teenage years.

"Holly, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How long have you known you were a witch?"

"Um, since I was about… I don't know as long as I can remember, I've known there was something special about me."

"Oh that's so helpful."

"Do you want me to come with you or not?"

"Sorry," said the younger man.

All three left the library and got in to a big black SUV.

"Now, Holly, you know why you're coming with us, don't you?"

"Yeah, you've found out that I have living relatives that are at Hogwarts and blah, blah, blah."

The younger man turned around from the passenger seat and looked at Holly.

"Well, we should probably introduce ourselves to you. He's Paul and I'm Chris," he held out a hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Holly asked.

"Um, shake my hand."

"Okay," Holly slid her hand into his and shook it.

Chris blushed, _calm your self Chris, you don't know her that well and she is three years younger than you. That's a bit of an age difference_, he thought as he still held on to Holly's hand.

"Will you please let go of my hand," she said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Nice, you're flirting with her," Paul whispered to Chris as he drove.

"Shut up."

"Then stop flirting with every girl you meet."

"I don't flirt with every girl I meet."

"Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, ya do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No—"

"Um, if you're trying to have a hidden whispering conversation, it doesn't work so well if you start to talk loudly," Holly interrupted.

Both Paul and Chris blushed.

The car was silent the rest of the way to the airport. Holly had her head in her novel.

"Come on, Holly, we don't want to miss our flight to London," Paul called from outside the SUV.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez. Oh and we're stopping at the book store before we get on the plane or I'm not going."

"Fine."

Chris had his eyes glued to Holly.

"Chris, stop looking at her."

"I can't. She's hot and wow."

"We're not supposed to fall in love with our job, like you do."

"I'm not falling in love her; she's just so damn hot. I can't help it."

They walked through the doors to the airport, got the tickets, and were stopped by Holly at the book store. "How long is this going to take, Holly?" Paul asked.

"Just a minute… ah, here it is," she held up a set of thin books. "Just chill, okay?" she went to go pay.

"Okay," Chris said dreamily.

"Chris, stop drooling," Paul looked disgusted.

"Fine, but I get to sit next to her on the plane," he said, following Holly on to the plane.


	2. No Chris, Don't Do That!

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

"Holly do you want the window, middle, or aisle seat?" I asked.

"Um, window please," she scooted in first.

"That means I get the middle," Chris gave me a death stare then wriggled his eyebrows.

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes, knowing that this would be a long plane ride.

"So, Holly, who are your parents?" Chris' hand lowered her book.

"Um, James Potter is technically my father."

I spit coffee out into the aisle and covered a child in the seat across from me with hot coffee. "Excuse me? Your James's daughter?'

"Technically, yes. I'm a test tube baby. My birth mother died shortly after my birth and with no parents around I lived in the back room of the library since I was put in Kaylee's protection. She's the librarian you spoke to; she was my mom's best friend."

"Oh, so you have no roof to live under? Why don't you stay—" Chris stopped as I elbowed him hard in the side.

"So, Holly, where do you go to school?" I asked, keeping my eye on Chris.

She let her hair out of her braids and shook her head so that dark brown waves and curls spilled out over her shoulders. Chris' eyes widened. "I don't go to school."

"Oh," Chris and I said in unison.

"Yeah, I learned everything I know from the books I've read."

"So, do you have a boy—" Chris was about to start until I interrupted him.

"So, how many languages to you know?"

"Um… English, French, German, Polish, Spanish, Swedish, Irish, Ukrainian, Chinese, Japanese, Hebrew, and a little bit of African," she counted with her fingers.

"Wow, that's a lot of books to read."

"Yeah, but when you live above a library/bookstore in France, you come along a lot of different types of books."

"True," Chris nodded.

"Holly, how much magic do you know?" I asked.

"Um, I'm not sure how you guys would rate it."

"Well, do you have a wand?"

"Duh," she snapped he fingers and a small sash appeared. She then pulled out a red oak sapphire encrusted wand, one of the most expensive wands in the wizarding world.

"Whoa," Chris' jaw dropped.

"Where did you get the money for this?" I stuttered.

"Kaylee bought it for me."

"Where did she get the money? That wand is over a million galleons."

"Her family is filthy rich, but she tries to be a normal person."

"Sweet," Chris smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so."

The rest of the flight was quiet, for Holly was reading most of the time, Chris was staring at her, and I took a long nap. When the plane came to a stop in the gate, I had to yank Chris off the plane by his ear and take away Holly's book to get her moving.

"Hey, give me back my book!" she yanked it away when we were finally inside the terminal.

"Would you please let go of my ear?" Chris pleaded.

"Fine," I released.

"Holly, wait up!" Chris yelled as Holly walked a head of us with her book blocking her vision.

She still kept walking.

Chris ran up behind her and spun her around. She just kept walking forward.

"Holly!"

There she went.

"Holly!" Chris called again.

Still no answer from her.

"Holly!" Chris was no in front of her and grabbed her tightly around the waist.

She stopped still with the book in front of her face in Chris' arms.

"Holly, would you stick your head out of that damn book for one moment," I had never thought Chris would have spoken to her in that way.

She looked up and closed her book. "What?"

She looked incredibly sad and Chris wasn't angry any more. Instead, he put his hand to her face and pushed a dangling strand of hair out of her face and put his other hand on her other cheek. She was just studying him with her eyes.

He kissed her.

_Ew. Gross_, I thought to myself. _That's just nasty._

They pulled away from each other and Holly looked stunned.

Apparently being kissed in public from a dude that's three years older than you is not the way to go.

_Whack! _

Holly slapped Chris hard across the face and stormed off.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 3

Holly's POV

_He kissed me. Why did he kiss me?_ I thought as I made my way to the closest women's bathroom. I locked my self in the stall and tried to think this through. I sat there for several minutes, and then came out. I paced along on wall. _Why would he kiss me? I'm no appealing, aren't I? I'm ugly. Why did he kiss me? I'm at least three years younger than him, maybe more. Ugh. Although, on the other hand, he is kind of cute, but he's not my type, is he? I thought as I walked through the exit. _

"Holly, I'm sorry," Chris ran up to me and led me over to the wall. "I don't know why I did that. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," he looked at me with eyes of silver-blue and a look I couldn't resist but feel sorry for him.

I sighed heavily and while giving him a hug, I whispered into his ear, "not even close, dude."

"Why not?" he whispered back.

"Because I'm not that stupid."

"Of course you're not stupid. You're just so—so—so—"

"So what?"

"So perfect and wonderful."

_Awwwwwww, that's so sweet_, I could hear my conscience saying. _Oh, shut up_, I thought.

"That's really sweet of you," I sighed again, "maybe you should have another chance."

"Really?"

I nodded. "No."

A look of despair crossed his face.

"Kidding… but just one chance."

"Thanks Holly thanks a lot," he squeezed me tightly then released me from his grasp.

"Okay, get out of my bubble," I said, poking him away.

Paul walked up to us.

"Nice going," I heard him whisper.

"Shut up," Chris replied.

"Well, after that little ordeal, can we all get a move on now?" Paul asked.

I nodded, "I guess so."

"This way then," he pointed to a chauffeur. "He'll be taking us to the train station."

I followed Paul and Chris into the limo and read the rest of the time to the train station.

"This way, Holly," Chris reached out his hand for me to take and I did.

"Hey, Paul," I tapped his shoulder and caught up with him.

"Yeah," he turned around and put a piece of chocolate brown hair behind his ear.

_Wow, I've never seen him look so… so… so… what's the word…oh… HOT!_ I thought in my head.

I stood there, staring dreamily at him studying his facial features, breathing in his beauty, and biting my lower lip.

"What are you staring at?" his deep blue, almost navy, eyes looked back in to mine, almost as if searching my soul. "Holly?"

I was speechless.

"Holly? Is something wrong?" Chris walked up and waved a hand in front of my face but I didn't care.

"Holly, what are you staring at?!" Paul was about to slap me, but Chris intercepted him.

"I know something that might bring her back," he grabbed my shoulders and leaned in closer to me.

"Do you really want to blow your chance now?" I shook a finger at him.

"See, it got her back," Chris looked from me to Paul to the train, "but now it's time to go!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the train, into a room, and plopped me down on the seat next to him.

"Work on the landing next time," I said feeling pain in my butt.

"So, there's going to be a next time?" he raised his eye brows at me.

"Don't press your luck," I gave him a death stare as Paul sat down on the seat across from us.

"Okay, I won't try to," Chris smiled at me.

I, for some reason, smiled back.

"Okay, if you guys are going to act all gross in front of me, please stop. I really don't want to lose my lunch," Paul gagged.

"Oh shut up," I kicked his leg and winked at him.

"Don't lead him on!" Chris straightened up.

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you. You were flirting with him."

"No I wasn't.

"Yes you were. I saw you wink at him and smile afterwards."

"Uh!" I slapped him across the shoulder with the back of my hand.

"Okay before you guys kill each other, I'll say this now," Paul interrupted. "I have a girl friend. So technically, Holly can't have me."

"Why would I?"

"See, she doesn't like me," Paul's hands shot up.

"Okay, okay."

I rolled my eyes at Chris and smiled.

"So, Holly, what were you going to ask me before you went into your dreamland?" Paul crossed his arms.

_Dude, don't do that. You look so hot doing that and unless you want Chris to kill you, I suggest you stop looking so damn hot._

"Um, I'll be going into fourth year right? And what year is Harry in?"

"Yes and he's in his fourth, too."

"Wait, so that means James must have done a certain something while he was married to Lily," Chris realized.

"Yeah, I know it sounds wrong; but, now Harry has some one else in his blood line."

"Then what's his relation to you?" Chris questioned.

"Step-sibling," Paul and I said at the same time.

"Would you stop bringing her on!" Chris attacked Paul.

"Guys! Guys! Stop it! Stop acting like five-year-olds!" I said pulling them apart and kneeling on top of Chris' chest to hold him down. "You want me to like you back?" I said to his face.

He nodded.

"Well, then stop it. Paul is not turning me on. And currently… neither are you," I got off of him and sat back down, watching him get up and sit down next to me.

The train came to a stop twenty minutes later.

I was about to leave the cabin and follow Paul when Chris grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me and took a step closer. I took a step back and realized the wall was behind me and I had nowhere to run. He took a step forward and cornered me.

"I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I would go to the ends of the earth for you."

"Well, then when you get there, stay there," I snuck around him and walked off the train.

"Chris! Come on, it's time to go!" Paul called after I got off.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, jeez," he got off the train and followed Paul, as was I, silently.


	4. Harry Meets Holly

Chapter 4

We approached the castle… or Hogwarts.

"Holly, this way," Paul pulled me over into a boat.

I looked back at Chris. He looked so pitiful and sorrowful. He was hunched over, elbows on his knees, and forehead in his hands.

I got up carefully and sat next to him.

I slid over, put my arms around him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll stop and you're forgiven," he said, turning towards me and returning my hug.

Paul turned around, "but she didn't say anything."

He got no reply.

Chris slid his hand into mine and squeezed me hand gently. "Am I forgiven too?"

Our lips met. "What do you think?" I said with a smile as we parted.

"Um, yes?"

"Duh."

"Wait I'm confused. She didn't say anything but you still came out of a slump," Paul looked at me and Chris with a confusing face.

"It's just… I'm not sure what the right word is," I put on a thinking face.

Chris filled in the blank, "It's just that friends, when at their best, don't need words to get their feelings across," he said, putting his arm around my waist.

I shook him off, "I'm sorry but you better put your hand up higher!"

"Okay," he said putting his arm around my shoulder "is that better?"

"Uh-huh," I rested my head on his shoulder, watching Paul gag. "Oh deal with it."

"Whatever," he said turning away.

The rest of the trip was quiet and peacefully.

As we got off the boat, a giant walked towards us. "Hello, Hagrid," Chris waved.

"Hagrid?" I looked at Chris oddly.

"That would be me," the giant raised a hand.

"Oh, hello," I smiled and studied the giant carefully.

"You must be 'olly."

"Yes, I'm Holly Potter."

"Well, we don't want to keep Dumbledore waitin', so let's get into the castle," he hurried us in and through the halls. He stopped up in front of a statue of an eagle and whispered something that I couldn't understand. The eagle twisted upwards and revealed a stone stair case.

"Professor Dumbledore, we found her," Paul walked into the magical room and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, yes, thank you Paul," the white-haired man said. "Hello, Holly. I am Professor Ablus Dumbledore. I will be your headmaster here at Hogwarts."

"Okay," I said nodding my head.

"If you will follow me to the Great Hall, we will have you sorted," he said leading the way. He led me through the doors and up to the front. "If you would please sit here," he pointed to a stool.

"Okay."

"My dear students," he called out, "if you would please give me your attention, we are about to sort our newest student."

Around one thousand pairs of eyes looked at me.

"Our new student is… Holly Potter," he said placing a black, pointy hat on my head.

"Ahhh, another Potter, I see. Hmm well, she is quite smart… but then she is a bit of devilish one… oh… what's that… oh she must be… yes she must be placed there… Holly Potter… Slyt—Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as a table of red and gold cheered.

Professor Dumbledore lifted the hat off my head and sat it down on the table. "This way, Ms. Potter," he led me towards the table and up to a boy with brown hair. "Harry?" the boy turned around. "This is your half sister, Holly." The boy's eyes grew wide and shocked.

"Half-sister?" he stumbled.

"Yes, Harry and she is a part of Gryffindor. I was hoping she could sit with you."

A red-haired boy scooted over and eyed me, "please sit down." Professor Dumbledore walked off.

"Okay," I said, sliding in between the two boys. "I'm Holly, Holly Potter."

"Wait, how are you my half-sister?" the brown-haired boy turned to me.

"Well, James Potter is my father and my mum, Priscilla Potter, is dead. She died when I was born; so I have been living with her best friend, Kaylee Rederbrook, in a library/bookstore in Paris. So what is the curriculum for third years?"

"Hold on, not so fast. So you're James' daughter?"

"Yes."

"And you're in third year?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Dad betrayed Mum!"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm a test tube baby. James was a sperm donor. So my mum and our dad never actually got married but my mum has the last name Potter."

"Okay, well, welcome to the family, Holly. I'm Harry Potter," he said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," I gave him a hug instead.

"So do you have any other siblings that I should know about?"

"Nope, just me."

"Well, then we're all we've got."

"Okay."

The red-haired boy turned to me, "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hello."

A brown-haired girl sitting across from me spoke up, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hello."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Ronald's sister."

"Nice to meet you."

I grabbed an apple out of a basket and bit into it. I looked over to see Ron staring at me. "Can I help you?"

"Sure… go out with me some time?"

"Hmmm," I moved closer to him, "sounds like fun," I moved a little closer, my lips almost touching his, "but go find some other bitch to fuck!" I yelled in his face.

"Go Holly!" Ginny and Hermione called out.

I gave him a smirk.

"Told you, Ron, you can't get a date with a person you just met," Harry said.

"So, there's a new Potter here at Hogwarts," a male voice said behind me.


	5. Draco Meets Holly

Chapter 5

"Yeah, what's the matter with that?" I turned around to find a platinum blonde-haired boy towering over me. _God, he's hot_, I thought to myself.

"Potter, who's your friend?" he asked Harry.

"Go way Malfoy."

"Oh, come on can't you just tell me her name?"

"Holly, Holly Potter, my half-sister."

"Hello Holly, I'm Draco Malfoy," he smiled seductively.

"Nice to meet you, Draco."

"Would you please accompany me to the courtyard for a walk?"

"I would love to," I said grabbing his hand.

"But he can get a date," Harry said to Ron.

"Damn," I heard Ron whisper under his breath.

I got a death stare from Ron. "I'm sorry," I said turning around, "but he's hot and you're not!" I turned and walked away with Draco into the courtyard.

"So, how are you related to Potter?" Draco sat me down on the ground.

"Um, I'm his half-sister."

"And how is that?"

"Um, his dad is technically my paternal father."

"Hahahahah! No really."

"Um, yes really."

"But you're… you're… you're…"

"I'm what?"

"Ugly."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You're ugly."

"Draco Malfoy you are a bitch!" I said standing up.

"What I can't help it if you're ugly."

"Well, I never," I kicked him hard to the nuts.

"AH!" he yelled, cringing in pain.

"Hpmf," I stomped off, back into the Great Hall. I walked right up to Hermione.

"So how did it go with Malfoy?" she turned to me.

"He was being all nice and sweet and then he called me ugly!" I broke down and started to cry.

"Well, I don't know about the nice and sweet part, but the mean and nasty part is typical Malfoy," she stood up and patted me on the back.

"Yeah, he's been mean to us, too. Just don't worry about him," Ginny chimed in.

"Hey can you guys show me to my dorm when you're done eating, please?" I asked with my eyes red and teary.

"Yeah, come on," Hermione pulled me along.

"So, Holly, where did you say you were living before you were sent here?" Ginny asked.

"Paris."

"Oh, I would love it there."

"Yeah, I like all the libraries they have."

"Holly, I could get used to you being here."

"Thanks Hermione… I think."

They both laughed at that as we rounded a corner and ran right into…

"Malfoy," Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

"Well isn't it Granger and the Weasel girl."

"You must be forgetting me, right?" I came out from behind them.

"Holly… look I was just—"

"You were just what, Draco, just going to tell me that I'm ugly again."

"I—"

"Or going to tell me that you were sorry and hope to give us another chance."

"I—"

"Well, then you can kiss my French-English-American ass good bye!" I stormed off with the girls, leaving him speechless.

"But Holly, wait!" he ran after us.

"Wha—" I stopped trying to speak since it's so hard to speak when someone is kissing you. "What the heck?!" I said to his face.

"Holly, please just give me another chance, please?" he got down on his knees.

"You wish," I walked over to Hermione and Ginny, "Lets go, girls." Ginny turned around and stuck her tongue out at Draco as he got up with a frown plastered to his face.

"You rock Holly," Hermione smiled. "You really told him off."

"So, is there any reason why you didn't want to give him another chance?" Ginny asked.

"Um other than realizing that he was an ignorant jerk, um, nope can't think of anything."

"Hmm, mmkay."

"And that I already have a boyfriend," I whispered quietly.

"Ooo, Holly, what's his name?" Hermione leaned in to her me.

"Chris, he was one of the wizards that found me in Paris and brought me here."

"Holly!" they screamed.

"What?"

"You can't just get a boy friend then flirt with Draco."

"Why not?"

They looked surprised.

"I mean… uh… I wasn't flirting with him."

We all broke up in laughter.

"Okay maybe I was."

"Yes, you were," Hermione walked up to a portrait and mumbled something. "Go on through," she pointed.

"Okay," I went on through. "Whoa."

"This is the Gryffindor common room and up these stairs are the girls' dormitories," she ran up the stairs and walked into a room. "And you'll be sleeping there with Lavender, Pavarti, and I as your room mates."

"Sweet," I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Did you ever get an animal from Diagon Alley?" Ginny sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Never been there but I do have Twix," I opened up the window and snapped twice.

"Twix?" both Hermione and Ginny turned their heads to the side.

I laughed slightly, "Yeah, Twix, my phoenix," I held out my arm as the bird landed gently on it.

"Whoa, only Dumbledore has a phoenix here at Hogwarts everyone else just has rats, owls, or cats," Ginny walked up to her and stuck out her hand.

"Don't worry, she won't bite you. She only bites my enemies."

"Come on, we better get to class, I don't want to be late," Hermione rushed out the door.

"Bye Twix," I said watching her fly out the window.

"Are you coming?" Hermione was standing in the door way.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I rushed after her.


	6. Because You're Mine

Chapter 6

"Come on, Holly," Hermione dragged me down the hallway to the potions room.

"I'm comin'; I'm comin'," I said trying to catch up with her.

We ran through the hallways and rushed through the door.

"Sit down students," a man with long black hair called out. "We have a new student among us. Please stand."

I sat there and all eyes turned to me.

"Oh you mean me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes you," he snapped.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell at me."

"Would you just introduce yourself to the class?"

"Okay." All eyes turned back to me. "Hello, I'm Holly Potter… and yes, I am Harry Potter's sister."

Gasping filled the room.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I'm Harry Potter's sister," I stood up.

Even more gasping…

"What? No body's going to speak their minds and say something? Wow. You guys are like all part of a freak school."

"I think that's enough, Ms. Potter."

"Yeah, and who are you supposed to be… my mother or something? I mean with the black hair down past your chin you could pose as my mom if she dyed her hair and was still alive."

"I'm Professor Snape, the potions teacher. Now you will go sit down and shut up, Ms. Potter!" he screamed.

"What ever, dude," I said sitting down with a long sigh.

"Don't you ever 'whatever' me," Professor Fathead gave me a death stare then went on with class.

"Whatever dude."

"To Professor Dumbledore! Now!" he pointed.

"Dude, I just came from there."

"I don't care!" he grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and hoisted me into the air. "If you call me 'dude' one more time, I'll—"

"You'll what, Professor?"

"Albus! Oh! Um… our newest student is back talking and I thought I would teach her the consequences she will receive."

"Is this true Holly?" he looked down at me.

"What did I do? Like I know proper class room rules, I have only been here several hours!"

"You know she's right, Severus," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Fine," Snape said like a brat. "But if she doesn't behave…" he gave me a death stare and left his sentence hanging.

"Holly, please try your best to behave and catch up on the curriculum," Dumbledore leaned towards me.

"Okay," I said as he left.

Several classes passed…

"Holly!" Hermione screamed. "Holly, come on."

"I'm coming!" I screamed back.

"I don't want to be late for dinner!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm here now," I ran down the stairs.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"What's that?" Hermione stopped walking.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Oh! That's my cell phone."

"Well then u can answer it later," she dragged me along as I slide my blue razor out of my pocket.

"It's Chris."

"Ooo," She skidded to a halt and hunched over Chris's text message.

It read: **Chris: Hey Holly. How's ur 1****st**** day Hogwarts going?**

"Answer him back," Hermione looked up.

"But you wanted to go to dinner."

"Oh well; this is a cute boy talking."

I shrugged and typed back.

**Holly: Decent. I got in trouble in Snape's class becuz I was talking back 2 him.**

Several seconds passed when he answer back.

**Chris: Ooo. Well I hope u didn't get in any big trouble. Anyways, I wanted 2 ask u if u wanted 2 go 2 the Leaky Cauldron w/ me during ur next trip 2 Hogsmeade. **

"What am I supposed to say?" I looked at Hermione.

"Yes, of course!"

"Okay."

**Holly: I would luv 2.**

Two seconds later…

**Chris: Great. Can't wait 2 c u. I g2g. Love Chris.**

"Awwwww," Hermione started walking. "He loves you."

"Yeah yet we've only known each other two days."

"Some relationships go faster than others."

"I hope Draco doesn't—"

"I don't what, Potter?" he walked up to us. "And what's this?" he yanked my cell phone out of my hands and read Chris and my conversation. "Who's Chris?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Why do you care?" I pushed past him but he caught up.

"Because you're mine."


	7. Oh No I'm Not

Chapter 7

"Excuse me! Do you think I'm a prize or possession or something?" I tackled him.

"Like you can think for yourself," he rolled on top of me and I saw his fist slam into my eye, then my other eye, then my nose.

"OWW!!!" I screamed.

"AHHH!" he screamed.

Hermione had him by the throat. "Don't you ever hurt her again," she kneed him.

"AHHHHH!" he yelled.

"Hermione!" I called out with blood running from my nose and having trouble opening both of my eyes. "Help needed here!"

"Coming!" she rushed to my side.

"Granger, now you'll pay!" Draco came up behind her and yanked her head to one side, breaking her neck.

"Malfoy!" I yelled and with the strength I had left, hopped on top of him blocking off his airways. He rammed me up against a wall by running backwards. I grabbed my pocketknife and stabbed him once in the back of the neck. "You hurt her and I'll hurt you," I slid down the wall as he ran backwards again and screamed in pain.

He took out my pocket knife and stabbed me in my side.

"AHHHH!" I screamed; blood was everywhere.

Harry came sprinting down the hallway. All three of us were too injured to hurt each other any more. "Holly, Hermione!" he screamed and called for help.

* * *

I tried opening one eye. 

"Holly, don't hurt your self just keep your eyes closed," Madame Pomfrey stood in front of me.

"Uhhhh," I moaned in pain.

"Just drink this," she put a cup to my lips.

"It tastes like bubble gum."

"Hmm, its supposed to taste like blueberry, but okay."

"So how long will I be here?"

"Several months at least. You have a broken collar bone, tail bone, four ribs on your left side, and three ribs on your right, two black eyes, a broken nose, and a sprained ankle, plus some internal bleeding from the stabbing. Ms. Granger has a broken neck, and a few bumps and bruises. Mr. Malfoy has a broken tail bone, bruises along his neck and a big gash in the back of his neck."

"Oh."

"Yes. And since you all have internal bleeding problems you should stay in the hospital wing for … oh … about … two… months."

"Two months!"

"Yes, now be quiet before you wake up your classmates!" she rushed off.


	8. Just Fighting Back

Chapter 8

"Holly?" a distant voice called.

"Holly?" it called again.

"Holly?" that voice poked my shoulder. "Holly?"

"What?!" I looked over to see Hermione in a neck brace. "Oh it's you."

"You nodded off."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"You in any pain?"

"A little. How about you?"

"Not too much, but still some."

"What about Malfoy?"

"Ask him."

"Okay. Hey Malfoy, you in any pain? Malfoy?"

"Huh?" his eyes opened and he squinted at the light.

"You in any pain?"

"It really hurts where you stabbed me, but other than that no, not really."

"Oh okay."

"But why do you care?"

"Just wondering."

"Whatever."

"Could you please not say 'whatever' like a girl, Malfoy?"

"Ooo, burn," Hermione smiled and smirked.

"Whatever."

"See there you go again," I commented.

"Whatever."

"Okay... fine... be that way… be a girl."

"Would you shut up?!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you just be MY girlfriend?"

"Because I have a special guy friend that I really like."

"Who? That Chris dude?"

"Yes that Chris dude. And I must say he is much nicer than you have been to me."

"Whatever."

"So Holly, how are you going to tell Chris you can't go?" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue."

I looked across the room as the door opened and Harry and Ron walked in with Blaise and Pansy.

"My Draco!" Pansy came running towards him as Hermione and I gagged. "Who did this to you, love bucket?"

"She did, Pansy-poodle," he said in a whimper. "Holly Potter did this two me, along with Granger."

"Pansy-poodle? Love bucket? What kind of pet names are those," I whispered to Hermione.

She shrugged.

"Holly Potter, I would hurt you but you're already in a bad condition so take my warning now," she walked over to me.

"Whatever dude."

"Uh!" she walked back to Draco's side.

"Holly, Hermione? How are you guys?" Harry walked in between our beds.

"In pain," we said in unison.

"I brought you two some gifts," Ron chimed in and put several boxes of candy and a couple of cards on the table in the middle.

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled.

"Yeah thanks," I wanted to grab a box and eat but I knew Madame Pomfrey would kill me.

"He really didn't get you guys anything, it was other people; he just brought the gifts to you two."

"Ron," Hermione spoke quickly, "is this true?"

"Maybe."

She sighed heavily. "What am I going to do with you?" she mumbled to herself.

"Take me on a date?" he smiled.

"No. Try again," she said rolling her eyes.

"Uhhh… I don't know."

"That's because it was a hypothetical question Ron."

"Oh."

Harry walked over to me. "Holly you need to be more careful. I don't want you going anywhere near him ever again."

"Jeez, you're not my mother. Anyways who want to be with," I raised my voice so Draco would hear, "scum like him."

He shot me a death stare. "You think I'm scum? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"I would have to ask you the same."

He shot me another death stare before getting back to his conversation with Pansy.

"See that's what I mean!" Harry spoke.

"Sorry, it's just my normal instincts to fight back."

"Okay I understand. But as soon as you're out of here, I walking you to all of your classes."

"Thanks bro," I said sarcastically.


	9. Who?

Chapter 9

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Uh," I sighed and turned over.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Uh, what now?" Hermione woke up, "its four o'clock in the morning."

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"I don't know," I said getting out my cell phone.

**Chris: Holly, how r u? I'm bored. So I texted u.**

"Its Chris," I mumbled.

"Tell him he woke you up," Hermione went back to sleep.

**Holly: U woke me up. **

**Chris: O. Sry.**

"He says he's sorry," I told Hermione.

"Mhmm."

**Holly: I'm sry but I can't go to Hogsmeade w/u.**

**Chris: y?**

**Holly: I'm in the hospital wing. **

**Chris: y?**

**Holly: I got in a fight.**

**Chris: Ok. I understand. Get well soon. I'll ttyl.**

**Holly: Ok. Bye.**

**Chris: Bye. **

I put my cell phone down on the table and drifted off back to sleep.

…

"Ms. Potter?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Ms. Potter?"

Zzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Ms. Potter, wake up."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes.

"You must take your medicine," Madame Pomfrey pointed to a tray full of liquids, tablets, and pills. "If you take all of these with out complaint, you'll be out of here in two weeks time."

"Okay," I sat up and took all of it.

I had regained a bit of feeling back into my arms and legs before I lost it again because of the different healing potions I was on.

I looked over to Hermione to see her trying to read a book but was having great difficulty.

"How you doing with that?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean having troubles reading that book?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"I thought so. You know what helps?"

"What?"

"To magically levitate the book."

"Ooo, I never thought of that. Thanks Holly."

"That's why I'm here to help book worms like us everywhere."

"That sure is correct," Draco interrupted.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Hermione spoke in a hard, cold manner.

"I wasn't talking to you, Granger; I was talking to Potter here."

"What is it, Draco?" I turned to look at him.

His facial expressions softened and he gave me a sorry look.

I gazed back at him. _I don't see how that face could be so mean?_

"Holly, I'm sorry."

"What?! I am I hearing correctly?" Hermione looked at the two of us.

…But was given no response.

"I know Draco, and I accept your apology."

We smiled at each other.

"Sorry? Apology? Has the world gone insane?" Hermione belted out.

"I would hug you if I could," I said.

"I understand," he blew a kiss at me.

A smile was wide across my face.

"Holly, I think we should get away now, because this is so NOT like Malfoy."

"No, this is my Draco," I said, still staring at him.

"Holly, has the medicine gone to your head?"

"No."

"What about Chris?"

"Who?"

"Chris! The guy who woke you up last night because he wanted to talk to you," she said dramatically.

"Who?"

"Oh. Never mind."

She gave up. And I spent the rest of the day lying on my back, staring to my left, at Draco.


	10. New Happenings

Chapter 10

It was made known to the world when the three students were to be back to normal in a week by… Hermione.

"We have one more we-ek. We have one more we-ek," she sang.

"I know!" Draco was annoyed.

"Don't yell at Hermione!" I screamed back.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I said so!"

"Okay," he backed off.

"Good Draco."

He smiled… and Hermione gagged.

…_**&…**_

Two days left… and Hermione was at her happiest.

"Woo hoo! Only two more days left then I get to go to class."

I had to agree with her. I was missing learning new things and interacting with other people.

Draco on the other hand was well… having an interesting time breaking the news to Pansy that she wasn't his girl any more.

"But what do you mean, Dracy-poo," she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pansy, we're threw."

"No, you can't just leave me like that," she whimpered.

"But I am."

"Can you at least tell me why-y-y-y?" she sobbed.

"Because I love some one else," he looked over at me and Pansy saw.

"You bitch! You took my Dracy-poo away from me! Holly Potter I will seek revenge and I won't sleep till you're dead!" she had stood up and was giving me a pretty pathetic death stare.

"Whatever dude," I said with an emotionless face.

"Ahhh!" she stormed out.

"Honey, I wouldn't suggest not sleeping, 'cause you need all the beauty sleep you can get!" Hermione shouted before Pansy was all the way out of the room.

"Good one," I smiled.

"That's not very nice," Draco said.

"And when are you ever nice?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, maybe I have changed into someone who is for a certain someone," he stared right at me.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione faked puking.

"I think I am too."

Wait! That feeling is real. Here it comes. Oh crap.

_Splat!_

"Ew," my head began to spin.

"Holly!" Hermione tried to move her bed farther away from my puke.

"I don't feel so good guys…"

"Well, we can see that!" Draco looked disgusted.

Room spinning. World going bye bye……

Author's note: sorry guys i know i havent updated in a very long time but i'm trying this new thing where i update every couple of weeks. i finally have some new bursts of ideas coming my way... Woohoo!


	11. Chris? Paul? All in one chapter? Whoa

Chapter 11

[Hermione's POV

"Hmm… Holly's been in there for a while…" I said waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish checking Holly.

"Does it make a difference?" Draco had the usual angry look on his face.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come on in," I called out as a figure came through the door and into the light. "Who are you?"

"Um… I'm Chris. Dumbledore said something's wrong with Holly..." he stuck his hands in his pockets.

Draco and I had been out of the hospital wing for two days and Holly had been in another room for four days…

Draco stood. "You mean you're the dude she had been talking to?"

"Probably."

"Draco chill," I stepped between them.

Madame Pomfrey came through a door. "She has something serious. We don't know what it is. But she is vomiting every few minutes and has a very high fever that not even magic can lower."

"Can we see her?" I piped up.

"Yes," she unlocked the door.

Holly was hunched over the side of the bed with a bucket on her lap. The room reeked of vomit.

"Holly," I said quietly.

She turned to see who called, but quickly turned back to puke into the bucket.

"Hey guys," she said from inside the bucket.

"How are you feeling?" I asked and Draco moved to the back of the room.

"Draco, I can still see you with my peripheral vision.

"Holly, I'm here too," Chris spoke up.

"Chris?" her head lowered to puke before she looked up at him. Her eyes were sunken in and her face was pale. Her lips were almost blue.

"Holly, the moment I heard about you I apparparated [sp? here."

She lowered her head to puke again.

"I'm happy you came. I knew this day would come. It happens in just about all of the books I've read."

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean you and Draco meeting. I knew the day would come."

"Huh?" Chris just stood there.

"Draco, come here." She lowered her head again and puked as he walked in front of her.

"I'm not sorry but I don't like you like you like me. And Chris?"

"Uh-huh?" he moved up.

"I don't entirely like you either. You gotta give us, and that goes for you too, Draco, sometime to get to know each other. I know I just seem like the girl that's easy because she doesn't know what she's doing… but you're wrong; I know a lot. Staying in a bookstore my entire life has given me a lot of knowledge with books but also with people. A lot of people have come through. A lot of situations, too. And new people including boys that have come my way. I may be shy but I've grown out of my shell and have experienced new things."

They had looks of shock on their faces.

_Bam!_

The door swung open.

"Hey, Holly; hope you're feeling better. I brought you some flowers," Paul bursted through the door.

"Who's this dude?" Draco shouted.

"That's Paul."

"Who's Paul?" he asked again.

Holly was about to answer but she threw up instead.

"He's my co-worker," Chris answered for her.

"What is her in love with her too?" Draco turned.

"No, he's got a girl friend."

"Then why is he here?" Draco looked incredibly puzzled.

"To see how she's doing of course…. And to get Chris since we have a job to get back to!" Paul shot daggers at Chris.

"Dude, she's already told me she doesn't like me; can you tone in down a bit?" Chris had a whatever look on his face.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry…" Paul was kind a sympathetic.

"Look Holly, I'm happy to see you but both me and Draco have to get to class. I hope they find out what's wrong with you and I hope you feel better," I interrupted.

I pointed to the door and Draco surprisingly went through it without complaint. "Bye Holly."

"Bye Hermione."


	12. It's my mum

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Holly's POV

_I'm stuck in this room…_

_Can life get any worse…?_

_Who ever did this to me is dead…_

_I will murder them…_

_At least they said I can go back to class…_

_Once I stop puking…_

"Holly!" Hermione screamed into the hospital wing.

"Here," I called out from behind a curtain in the back.

"I brought you your class work from every thing you missed… it's all on this cart here, okay?"

"Okay," wondering how much I could have gotten.

Several minutes passed…

"Well, I'm going to go, okay?" she called out.

"Okay, see you."

_Why am I like this… so unsocial? It must be because well what could it be?_

I started to do my work finding the hours pass slowly and that nothing but a little music could speed up time. I took out my cell phone and scrolled down to the MP3 player part of it, set it to shuffle and, started belting out the first song that came on.

There was a small knocking at the door but I didn't hear it. Instead Dumbledore walked right in.

"Oh," I looked up and pressed pause. "Sorry didn't hear you come in."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Potter."

"So what's up?" I set down my text book and gave him my full attention.

"We have no idea what has got you sick."

"That's lovely news," I said with much sarcasm.

"Yes, it is. But I was wondering if it would be alright if I did a spell on you?"

"A spell Professor?"

"Yes one that goes to the deepest parts of your soul to figure out what's wrong with you. I promise that whatever I see will be kept in confidentiality."

"Um, well okay as long as it will help me get better. What should I do then?"

"I will do it now so just set down your books and lay down flat."

I did as I was told.

"This shouldn't hurt now," he started to mumble many words all at once of different languages. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach and found a swirling hole form. My eyes widened quickly.

"I shall first go through your memories then check your internal organs."

I nodded slowly, afraid to shake my body to hard.

He quickly walked over and started to sift through the memories that floated with in me. I saw many pictures of my previous life in Paris swirl around. I saw Kaylee and her many books and I saw myself as a young child tucked away between the book shelves, my face hiding under a physics textbook. There was a giant mirror above me so this was how I was seeing everything. The memories of Kaylee made tears streak down my cheeks.

And then there was a new memory. It was a memory of a young woman no more than twenty, holding a beautiful little baby, wrapped in a soft fleece, white baby blanket. The same blanket I shredded accidentally as a child and now have pieces with me for whenever I need it. But this woman was not Kaylee. She had blue eyes and blonde hair that was streaked with many shades of blue. Kaylee had red hair, long and thick, and she always had it in a braid down her back. This couldn't be Kaylee, it was Priscilla. "My mum," I whispered.

Dumbledore looked at my face, "What was that?"

"It's her. It's my mum," I looked, longing for her to be real.

"Ah yes, that is Priscilla, you know your mum went here, did you not?"

I shook my head. "Kaylee never really spoke of her."

"Well, she was a bright one, always finding new ways to outsmart her professors, and always had that hair style. She loved the color blue, she was a Gryffindor, and she loved books. She was a great student. She graduated with honors and moved to Paris. Kaylee was her best friend and moved there with her. Kaylee always had her back and she had Kaylee's. They were a good team. We were all so very happy to hear she was going to give birth to a little girl. And that's as far as we had known. We had no clue that you were born, when, and where you lived. After Priscilla's accident, we had lost contact with Kaylee."

"Wow," I gazed at her, through the mirror. "What was her accident really? Kaylee never told me exactly what happened."

"Well, as far as we know, she was working with dangerous muggle chemicals and tried some spells and during one experiment, she disappeared. We looked and searched everywhere but she was nowhere to be found."

"You mean there's a chance she could still be living?"

"Well, I guess that's possible but there's no real way of finding her. We've already tried just about everything."

"That gives me a little bit of hope though."

"A here's the problem," he smiled.

"What is it?" I questioned hastily.

"It seems there is a small bit of metal, perhaps from some sort of blade, jammed into your heart. If this happened to a muggle they would be dead, but wizards for some reason take on very odd symptoms of different diseases."

"So why don't you take it out? Isn't there a spell for its removal?"

"Yes but it's just too risky. We'll have to do surgery the old fashion muggle way."


	13. The Surgery

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: sorry for such a long wait with this, guys, it's just that I had no idea what was going to happen but now I do. And I had so much other stuff going on. And for those who reviewed, this is a very OOC story and has characters not real to the original plot but ya know what it's fun, so hope you like chapter 12 and you really like the next few!! Please do review. But if you don't have any nice comments please don't say them!

Holly's POV

It was the day of the surgery. Well the next day actually. Hermione was waiting with me while they prepared the room.

"So after this you're free?" she looked hopeful.

"Well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Dumbledore said it's possible that my mum is out there somewhere and I want to go look for her. I mean I can catch up with my studies when I return. I mean I've missed three years already, I don't think a few more months will matter."

"But what if it takes longer?"

"Then I'll continue until I find her."

"But what if you never do?"

"I know she out there, 'Mione, I can feel it. It's like a GPS inside of me, leading me to her."

"But—"

"No more 'but's 'Mione, I've made my decision I'm going as soon as I'm recovered.

"Fine, but you're not going alone."

"What?"

"I'm going with you, no matter what."

"No you should stay with your studies."

"No, I'm coming with you. You're one of my best friends; I can't let you go alone."

"Okay then, welcome aboard."

She smiled and the door in front of us opened. "Holly ready?" Madame Pomfrey questioned.

"Yup. Wish me luck," I gave Hermione a quick hug before Madame Pomfrey rushed me in.

The room was filled with point, silver objects. I felt dizzy just looking at it all.

"You mustn't faint yet, Ms. Potter, not until you're on the bed." She led me to the bed and showed me the dressings to change into. "I'll give one a moment to change."

I looked beyond the silver as I changed into the pale blue dressing gown. It was soft, like Egyptian cotton. The room was plain white but had blue flowers scribbled all over the walls. It was almost pretty.

Madame Pomfrey came in two minutes later. "You shall be unconscious for this procedure, so you won't feel a thing. You will have a scar though where the incisions are made. We will do our best to get rid of them but not all magic can be helpful to your recovery."

"That's okay," I laid down and she held a mask to my face.

"Breathe deeply."

I did as I was told and was out within a few minutes.

A few hours later…

I opened my eyes to a group of people talking.

"Holly, you're awake!" Hermione rushed to my side.

"Hi 'Mione, nice to see you too."

"How are you feeling?" Chris walked up to my other side.

"Tired, very. How bad is the scar?" I asked.

He showed on his own body. "From here to here," he pointed to the center of his chest to about ten inches to the left around his back.

"Lovely," I smiled.

"Indeed," he took my hand and smiled back.

"How long did she say to recover?" I looked at Hermione.

"She said about a week, and then we'll take off."

"Take off?" Chris tilted his head to the side.

"Hermione is coming with me to search for my mum, Chris, there's still a chance she might be out there some where."

"Then I'm coming with you. Paul can deal being by himself for a while."

I half smiled, half yawned. "Where's Draco?"

"I'm sorry Holly, but there was this new girl that arrived this morning and he couldn't wait to meet her."

"Which just proves he's a perv," I laughed, "ow, that hurt."

"Here take this," Madame Pomfrey was at my side within a second. She handed me a blue sparkly liquid filled cup. This made me smile.

I drank up.

"How does it taste this time?" she asked taking my cup.

"Like pumpkin juice."

"Hmm… it's supposed to be blueberry."

We all broke into laughter.

"Did that hurt?" Chris questioned.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good," he kissed the top of my hand.

I looked into his eyes and into his soul, _maybe he's the one_, I thought in my head.


	14. Leaving

Chapter 14

One week later…

[Holly's POV]

"I'm free!!!" I busted through the doors.

"Good to see you, sis," Harry gave me a big hug.

"Yeah, really good to see you out of there, Holly," Ginny said with another hug.

"It's nice to be out of there."

"Ready to go?" Hermione gave me my bag.

"Go? Go where?" Harry stopped us.

"My mum is out there somewhere, Harry, and I'm, well, we're going to find her."

"But how?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure Harry, but we'll figure it out okay?" I gave him one last hug, "just breathe."

"Fine. Just don't get your self hurt again," he kissed my forehead, "I love you, Holly."

"I promise I won't and I love you too," I hugged him tighter; he was taller than I was so he had an advantage. "Bye Ginny, Bye Ron." I entangled my fingers with Chris' and the three of us began our walk out. I heard Draco run up behind us.

"Where's she going?" Draco asked Harry.

"To find her mum."

"But why with him?"

I looked back to find an angered expression on Harry's face, "I don't know ask her yourself."

I had already heard and stopped and turned back, "because, Draco, you're a perv. Just saying it honestly!" I called out and then turned back and put my arm around Chris' waist as he did with his own.

Draco gasped and had a look of dumb-founded-ness on his face.

…&…

It took quite a while to get into the heart of London to the nearest train station.

"So where we going first?" Hermione finally spoke up.

"To Paris, I have to talk to Kaylee."

"Okay, we'll fly then?" Chris questioned.

"Um, no, train, it's easier," I pointed and threw my arms at the train station sign in front of us.

Hermione walked up to the ticket window, "Three tickets to Paris, please."

"Here you go ma'am—Holly Potter is that you?"

I turned around it was the library's last employee that I had made friends with. He was nice and calm, but not the type of person who would be stuck selling train tickets. "Brent? What are you doing here?"

"Making minimum wage and trying to make ends meet."

"I meant in London."

"I figured I'd start new some place else."

"Oh," I looked over to a bored Hermione and Chris. "Guys, I'm sorry, this is Brent Fishelwood. He worked at Kaylee's library."

"Oh, they said."

"And got dumped by her too," Brent added.

"Yeah, real sorry about that," I replied.

"It's okay… But anyways what are you doing so far from a book haven you should be in?"

"I was enrolled at Hogwarts."

"Holly," Hermione thwacked me.

"Chill, 'Mione, he's a wizard, too."

Hermione blushed and realized she was wrong, "Sorry."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'was'?" Brent asked.

"I'm going to look for mum."

"But she disappeared two months after you were born. Where are you going to find her?"

"How did you know that?"

"I was around…"

"Do you know the date?"

"Yeah, it's the day Kay ran, with you in her arms, to my door step."

"The exact date?"

"Uh… July 13th."

"1991."

"Yeah, that's it," he agreed. "Kaylee was crying for a half hour before I could calm her down and understand her. She said she couldn't find you're your mum. That there had been some visitors that she needed to help, and then when she went to ask Cilla a question, you were in your little rocker, crying, and where your mum had been standing, a black charcoal ring, wand dropped to the side. She took you and ran for help."

I stood there in shock. I had never gotten the story of what had happened before.

"Holly, you okay?" Hermione waved a hand in front of my face.

I zoned back into reality. "Sorry, it's just that no one has ever told me the full story before."


End file.
